


Solangelo

by PJOwriter



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt Nico di Angelo, Hurt Will, M/M, Manticore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 08:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17680226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PJOwriter/pseuds/PJOwriter
Summary: Nico and Will fight a manticore. They are very protective of each other. If anyone can think of a better title, please tell me.





	Solangelo

On a warm, sunny June morning, Will and Nico stood on the crest of half-Blood hill. The night before, Chiron had gotten an iris message from a satyr, who said that he and a new demigod were on their way and would be there the next morning. The satyr was young. This would be the first demigod he brought to camp. Chiron had asked Nico and Will to meet the satyr and the young demigod upon their arrival. So they waited. Nico had his sword and Will had his bow and arrows slung across his back and a first aid kit under his arm.

“Now, Will,” said Nico. “If there's trouble, please let me handle it. Stay back and treat them if they're hurt when they come across the border. I don't want you in danger.”

“I am capable of handling myself in a fight, Nico,” said Will. He was slightly annoyed by Nico's worrying, but not too annoyed, because he knew it meant that Nico cared. And Will couldn't lie to himself. He wasn't a good fighter and he knew that. But that didnt mean he wouldn't leap into the fray if Nico was in danger. “Alright,” he decided. For now.” 

The two boys waited in silence for a little while, until they heard a commotion of shouting and roaring. The satyr came into view, holding tightly to the hand of a boy of about nine or ten years old. The boy held a bat in his hand, and kept looking back over his shoulder, at the monster that was chasing them. Nico cursed under his breath as he saw that it was a manticore. He ran forward, sword in hand, and put himself between the manticore and its prey. The manticore shot spikes from its tail, but Nico dodged them expertly. He darted forward and back, staying out of reach of the claws, but occasionally getting a strike in. 

Will couldn't help admiring Nicos graceful and acrobatic fighting style, even as he feared for his boyfriend's life. He mentally shook himself and turned his attention away from Nico to focus on the satyr and the young demigod. “Just a little farther,” he yelled to them. But just then, the satyr stepped in a hole and went down hard, letting go of the young demigod's hand. The boy stopped. The satyr slowly got to his feet and limped forward, yelling to the boy to run, and that he'd be alright. But the boy wouldn't leave his side. Will leaped into action, seeing that the satyr had injured his ankle. He crossed the border, and let the satyr lean on his shoulder. When they were safely inside camp, Will set about examining the satyr's ankle. But he stopped and looked up when he heard a shout of pain. Nico had been hit in the left shoulder by one of the manticore's spikes. He'd stumbled back a little, and the manticore seemed about to overwhelm him. Will stood up, readied his bow, and shot at the manticore. It hit the manticore, but didnt go in very deeply. Monsters have thick hides. Will ran forward a bit, across the border, to get at a better angle and set another arrow to the string. The manticore whirled toward Will and bounded forward. Soon it was upon him, and his bow was useless in close quarters. The manticore leaped, landing with all its weight upon Will. He felt his right arm snap as he hit the ground. The manticore looked down at him, baring its teeth in a smile. It dug its razor sharp claws into his chest. He gasped in pain. 

Suddenly, Nico was there, a blur of motion and absolute fury. He managed to drive his sword into the manticore's chest, and it dissolved. He fell to his knees beside Will. His shoulder throbbed, but he didnt care right now. He examined Wills broken arm, and the wounds in his chest. Will's normally tan skin was pale. His breathing was shallow. He tried to smile. 

Nico knew his shoulder was in no condition to be able to get Will to the big house. Will didnt seem capable of walking, certainly. But he needed help. Nico looked toward the top of the hill. The satyr still sat where Will had left him. The boy just stared in stunned silence, not seeming to know what to do. Nico called out to the boy, “Go! Run to the big house! If no ones outside, knock on the door. Tell them we need Chiron, quick!” The boy turned and sprinted away at breakneck speed. Nico ripped off a large hunk of cloth from his already destroyed shirt and began attempting to stop Will's bleeding.

 

“Why?” said Nico to Will. “Why did you have to do that? I told you to stay safe.” 

“Couldnt just watch and do nothing,” said Will quietly and slowly. “What if you’d died? I'd never forgive myself.”

“I would have been fine.” said Nico.

“You're hurt,” said Will worriedly.

“Dont worry about me,” said Nico firmly. “I'm fine.” 

There was silence for a moment that seemed an eternity. Why wouldn't Chiron hurry up? Nico noticed that Will looked like he was about to pass out. “Hey,” Nico told him, trying to stay calm. “Hey, stay with me, Will. Stay awake. Chiron will be here soon.”

“But it hurts,” said Will, very quietly. 

“I know,” said Nico. Suddenly, he heard hooves. “Chiron!” he shouted. “Hurry!”

Chiron arrived and stopped beside the boys. “Okay, Nico,” he said. “We're going to get him onto my back. Then you're going to get on my back. You're going to have to help him stay on. I know you're hurt too. I'll try not to jostle you too much. Chiron picked Will up effortlessly, and then helped Nico on. Nico wrapped his good arm around Will. Chiron moved carefully toward the big house, where two of Will's siblings were waiting. When they got there, the other Apollo kids brought Will inside the infirmary and laid him on a bed. Nico tried to follow and stay by his side, but one of the Apollo kids stopped him. Nico remembered that her name was Kayla. 

“No.” Nico said. “I have to stay with him!” 

“He'll be okay, Nico,” she said gently. “Austin's taking care of him. You're hurt too. You have to let me look at your shoulder. Here, sit down.” She motioned for him to sit on a bed across the room from where Will and Austin were. He did so. “You’re going to have to take your shirt off,” she told him. He was not at all comfortable with this. But he knew he needed help. His shoulder did hurt. A lot. So he slowly took off his ruined t shirt, hissing in pain when he had to move his left arm. “Its turning green,” she noted as she examined the wound.

“Manticore spike wounds do that,” said Nico. 

“How do you know that?” Kayla asked. “Have you been hurt by one before?”

“No.” said Nico. “Percy has. The night he helped rescue me and Bianca.”

“Oh,” said Kayla. 

“The cut turned green,” said Nico. “I was fascinated by it at the time. I was a weird kid.”

“Most of us did or thought strange things when we were younger,” said Kayla. She began to gently apply a healing ointment. Nico did his best not to flinch away. He sat still as she bandaged his shoulder, but he was feeling anxious and impatient. He needed to go to Will and make sure he was alright. Kayla handed him a square of ambrosia and he ate it slowly. Both of them turned when the infirmary door opened and Annabeth came in, the injured satyr leaning on her shoulder. The young boy followed them in, looking worried. Nico stood up and the satyr sat down on the bed. Kayla began examining his ankle. 

The boy looked at Nico. “Thanks for saving us,” he said. “Is your shoulder okay?” 

“Yeah,Kayla took care of it. It'll be just fine,” Nico told him.

“And your friend? He'll be okay too, right?” asked the boy. 

“I hope so,” Nico told him, and then asked Kayla, “can I go see Will now?” 

“Sure,” said Kayla. 

Nico turned and walked across the room to Will's bed. He stopped when he got close and watched Austin work. He had stitched up the cuts on Will's chest and was now setting his broken arm. Finally, he finished his work and straightened. He looked at Nico. “He'll be okay, won't he?” Nico asked. 

“Yeah,” said Austin, smiling. “He'll be fine.” Then, looking at Will, he put on his stern doctor look, a very similar look to the one Will used on Nico every time he was reckless and got hurt. “You. Rest for a little while. Dont go rushing off and getting into trouble again just yet. I dont want to have to redo those stitches. In fact, I'm keeping you here tonight. Chest wounds are nothing to play around with.” 

“Really, Austin,” said Will, frowning at his younger brother. “You know I outrank you, right?”

“Austin looked stubbornly at Will. “You're hurt. I patched you up. I’m on duty in the infirmary. You have to listen to me until you're discharged.” Then he walked away to treat his next patient, a young Demeter camper who had fallen off a Pegasus. 

Nico smiled at the exchange and sat down in a chair beside Will's bed, telling Will, “he's just as stubborn as you. You taught him well.”

“But not to use it against me,” said Will, scowling. 

“He just cares about you” Nico told him. 

Will looked at Nico's bandaged shoulder. “Is your shoulder alright?” He asked. 

“Kayla patched it up for me. It'll be okay,” he assured Will. 

Will settled himself a bit more comfortably on his pillows. Come to think about it, he was tired. He smiled at Nico and closed his eyes. Soon he was asleep. 

Nico smiled back at Will and was content. Everyone was safe and Will was going to be okay. 

Nico sat silent and unmoving for a while. He didn't want to leave in case Will needed him. Will always helped him and comforted him when he was sick or hurt. Now it was time for him to return the favor. 

He looked at Will. Will had a crease between his eyebrows, as if he was worried about something. Nico didn't want Will to worry. A moment later, Will whimpered slightly. Nico reached out and smoothed Will's hair back. Will opened his blue eyes. Nico could see the fear in them for a second before it faded away and was replaced by Will's usual good- natured gaze. “I dreamed you were dead,” said Will. 

“I'm right here, don't worry,” said Nico. 

“I thought I was gonna Lose you today. When you got hit by that spike, and the manticore was closing in. That's why I tried to help.” Will said. 

“I was scared too,” admitted Nico. “When the manticore leaped on you...but that's over. Its dead. Let's focus on getting better and not worry about it.” 

“Okay, Nico,” said Will. “We'll do that.”

The two sat in companionable silence for a while, and eventually Will fell back asleep. Nico fell asleep not long after. 

Austin returned to check on them. He found them asleep and walked quietly away with a smile on his face.


End file.
